Hogwarts, the Beginning
by Lizzy Grey
Summary: a hogwarts four fic. too many j/l fics, and just harry potter ones. well here's a little change. r/r/enjoy


#  Hogwarts;the beginning 

  
I know that you know of the sorting hat, a hat whose mind has told,  
the house that your most suited in, his powers good as gold.  
The four who made me, made my mind, whose names we all do hear, are brave sir Godric Gryffindor, who looked for brave at heart,  
sweet Rowena Ravenclaw, who looked for stout of mind,  
and mistress Helga Hufflepuff, whose tenants will work hard,  
and mister Salazar Slytherin, who wanted those of purest blood.  
These four made me, the school, the train, these four who went through troubles far, all so you could learn of your past,  
so you who attend here now, today, could learn their magical ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1000 years ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Godric, what are you thinking of?" Godric Gryffindor, a 18-year-old wizard, looked up and into the clear blue eyes of a 16-year-old witch, Rowena Ravenclaw. "Nothing really. Just thinking." Rowena looked worried. Usually her friend told her everything. "Hey you two, what are you doing?" Rowena looked up, startled, and then laughed at herself. "Oh, it's only you, Helga." Helga Hufflepuff sat down on a large rock next to her two friends. "This field is so big. I wonder what it has seen in its days," she commented about the large used-to-be quidditch field. "Probably more than you ever will. Godric, grab one of these broomsticks and I'll race you to the pond," Salazar Slytherin said to his friend. Godric got up mounted his broom and took off. Salazar, Rowena, and Helga hopped on the other three.   
When they got to the pond, Godric was sitting on a rock next to it, thinking about something, it seemed. "You know what would be absolutely wonderful?", asked Godric. "If we, the four of us, could start a school for witches and wizards. I mean, only the purebloods and sometimes the halfbloods know about all this. Like the magic that they have the power to create," he finished with a sigh. "What would we call it? What would we do in it? Where would we put it?",  
asked Rowena. "I don't know, but wouldn't it be neat! We'd be famous!", said Godric ecstatically. Salazar, who was always looking for a bit of adventure, said, "Okay, let's come up with a name right now. How about 'Alabaster'?" Rowena made a face, which made her look like a cat who just missed dinner. "I think that 'Corosiam' sounds a lot better." Helga, looking pleased, said," That is okay, but 'Alianora' has a wonderful ring to it." Godric shut his eyes for a moment, than looked up and smiled. "I've got it. The perfect name! Our school will be called 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'!" The other three thought about it and then each of them agreed in turn. "Where shall we build the castle?", asked Rowena. "How about that hill, up near the lake where the merpeople and the giant squid lives?", Salazar said. "It suits me. Any students that want to can visit Hogsmeade during their free time. And we could have an owlery, and a headmaster's office, and a charms class, and transfiguration, and potions, and herbology...", said Helga dreamily. "Okay chatter box, we get the idea," said Salazar with a tone of disgust in his voice. "Let's get started," said Godric quite suddenly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm proud of us," said Godric with a long, heaving sigh, "That's a big castle." The four had gone to the hill and, using thousands of complex spells, had made a huge castle, to be used for the new school. "Now we must go find a place for the greenhouses. Maybe the patch of bare dirt, where that garden used to be?", she asked. "Suits me," said Salazar. The other two nodded and they set off along the trail that they had created, by walking back and forth on it for several days, when they went to the Forbidden Forest, hunting for supplies. They performed a fairly simple spell on the patch of bare ground (consisting of two people saying the word '_builidaromus'_ at the same time) and buildings began to raise from the ground. Rowena and Helga performed the spell six times, creating six greenhouses. "That's it, now we have to make houses. The houses will be called 'Gryffindor', 'Slytherin', 'Hufflepuff', and 'Ravenclaw', after each of us. We will make our houses secret,   
and only the headmaster, heads of houses, and students from that house, will know where the entrance to it is, and the password to enter it. Even we will not know where they are. There will have to be a common room, and dormitories for each year. There will be seven years. Is that all right with you three?", said Godric. The other's nodded dumbly. They set off, each going down a different corridor. Godric looked and looked, finaly finding a portrait that suited him. It was a large oval painting of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress. He said happily, "Madam, do you think you could handle a very important job?", he asked her, and when he explained, she accepted, and he said, "Thank you, and the password will be 'phoenix feather', and don't let anyone in without it. Now for a while, I shall have to take you down for a moment, so you might want to go visit a friend, but be back in a bit." With that, the fat lady left, and ended up chatting with Sir Cadogan, up near the divination room.  
After the four young people met up at the lake, as they had planned, they each thought about what they had created. Godric had teamed up with the fat lady, Salazar had enchanted a wall, Rowena talked a suit of armor into being the guardian of Ravenclaw, and Helga befriended a gargoyle. Then they took a wizards hat, enchanted it, and called it the Sorting Hat. When the students arrived, they would put it on and the hat would say what house they were most suited for. The hat was smart, and as they put him down on a stool near the door, he cried out, "The teachers have arrived, come out and see for yourselves!" Hogwarts had now truly begun. "Here is a map of the castle, your rooms are all marked on it," Salazar said as he handed each of the new teachers a map. Then the Hogwarts Express pulled up, and students filed out.The four said in unison, "Welcome everyone, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" And then they all set off for a journey across the lake...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Okay, so all of the charecters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowling.But the story itself is mine mine mine, so no stealing ideas, ok then, c ya later!  
=] =} =) :} :) :] ;] ;} ;) =-] =-} =-) :-} :-) :-] ;-) ;-} ;-] *~~8O(croak) bye   
  
  
-Lizzy Grey  
**


End file.
